No hay final feliz
by Happines
Summary: Two/Three shot en homenaje a PORTA. ¿Lucharía contra ellos para seguir su camino de oscuridad y dolor? La respuesta era sí, siempre fue sí. Si, lucharía. Una y mil veces, la repuesta siempre sería si. Y maldecía que sea así. SASUKE'PV


-.-

* * *

**PARTE I: AHORA**

* * *

**No hay final feliz**

_Todas las historias tienen un final y no es feliz;_

Caminaba tranquilamente por los oscuros pasadizos que mostraba de forma tenebrosa el bosque. Apenas unos minutos antes le había dado a su equipo Taka la orden de acampar, descansar y recuperar energías para poder seguir aquel minúsculo rastro que había dejado su hermano. La molestia acompañada de una leve arruga creada en sus cejas producto de su enfado al no poder seguir camino, solo logro que caminara a pasos apresurados y silenciosos lejos de aquellos a quienes mandaba. La oscuridad lo inundaba exteriormente a causa de las tupidas copas de los arboles. ¿Interiormente? Ya había muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. El negro bañaba cada centímetro de su alma desde el fatídico día en que Itachi mato a todos los que amaba.

-Y vivieron felices por siempre- Susurró con ironía al recordar los muchos relatos que terminaban felizmente. Lamentó que su historia no fuera así aunque tuvo su oportunidad.

_Quizá me equivoqué pensando en un futuro junto a ti._  
_Y sé que no se puede cambiar nada ya,_

Hace dos años, hace meses, hace semanas, hace días, ayer, hace unos minutos atrás. El pasado solo queda en la mente de unos pocos que tienen la capacidad de recordar. Sasuke recordaba exactamente cada minuto de su vida. Todos los actos y situaciones que vivió, sus pensamientos y sus formas de obrar junto con las consecuencias de ello.

_"¡Si te quedas junto a mi me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas! Cada día será estupendo. Seremos realmente felices. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Por eso ¡Por favor quédate! ¡Te ayudaré con tu venganza! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Por favor quédate conmigo!"_

Él recordaba precisamente lo que gano al elegir determinadas opciones, al aceptar unas y negar otras. Supo lo que gano y todavía tiene la consciencia de lo que perdió.

_Paso de rayadas porque ni siquiera ya me quedan ganas._

¿Luchar contra un destino que él mismo eligió? Pensar en eso solo logró que una carcajada silenciosa, irónica y, a la vez, triste de algún modo brotara desde lo más profundo de su ser. No poseía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a sí mismo y a sus errores. En aquel preciso momento se sintió vulnerable ante lo inexorable de un pasado que él tanto menospreció y rechazo en busca de un camino en el que vaga ciego, sin rumbo. Miro como sus pies se seguían moviendo sin saber exactamente hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo, pero no le importaba.

_Tengo una espina clavada que se agota como la tinta,_  
_no todo es tan bonito como te lo pintan._

Sal de la villa, no mires atrás, miénteles en la cara, diles que no te importan, que nunca lo hicieron, mátalos por dentro, que toda esperanza se agote y traiciónalos. Traiciona a aquellos que te creen parte de su familia, los que te dieron amor y comprensión y un nuevo hogar bañado de luz. Dales la espalda a esa nueva familia y a cambio el poder te llenara por completo.

El poder es más importante, te llena, te seduce de tal forma que no deja escapatoria hacia la bondad otra vez. ¿De qué te sirve una familia si tienes el sabor amargo de la tristeza marcada por tu pasado? ¿Cómo remediar aquel dolor lejano pero tan latente aun? ¿Olvidar lo que viviste, lo que sentiste? ¿Ignorar a tu oscuro corazón que busca venganza por haberle arrebatado lo más preciado para ti? ¿Perdonar a tu hermano, el que mato a tu familia sin importarle nada?

Sasuke caminaba cada vez más despacio mientras miles de preguntas se instalan en su mente. Todos piensan que es fácil. ¿Fácil? ¿Tan fácil es perdonar una traición tan grande? Ojala para él fuera así, lamentablemente, no lo es.

_Y lo siento, sé que no soy perfecto pero caray,_  
_juro no volver nunca jamás a mirar hacia atrás._  
_Nadie puede calmar este odio que encierro dentro,_  
_mi cuerpo está por explotar, murió y quedó sin sentimientos._

Ya no existía absolutamente nada de aquel niño de doce años que alguna vez fue. Lleno de deseos de venganza pero con la idea latente de que, por lo menos, tenía a alguien en la vida, porque tenía amigos y ellos curaban, aunque sea una minúscula parte, el vació que tenia por dentro.

¿Del niño de seis años que sonreía? De ese fantasma ya no queda nada. Ni siquiera una pizca de aquella inocencia y felicidad que lo caracterizaba a esa edad. Nada. Todo él murió el día en que decidió partir y juró no volver a aquella aldea que tanto le quito... y tanto le dio.

Prometió mirar siempre hacia su venganza y cortar todos los lazos que se interpongan en su camino. Y se preguntó, si Naruto estuviera en este mismo lugar, o si Sakura estuviera aquí y estén dispuestos a luchar contra él para llevarlo de regreso ¿Lucharía contra ellos para seguir su camino de oscuridad y dolor? ¿Lucharía para evitar que lo reintegren en su hogar y familia?

Recordó todo lo que le llevo a estar en ese mismo momento, con subordinados que acampaban metros alejados mientras seguían una huella casi inexistente de alguien que, alguna vez en su vida, fue su modelo a seguir y la persona más amada por él. Sonrió tristemente mientras subía la mirada con melancolía. La respuesta era sí, siempre fue sí.

_Miento al decir que soy otro pero vivo en el abismo,_  
_no es que mi corazón esté roto, es que ya no es el mismo._

¿Lucharía contra aquellos que todavía confiaban en él? Soltó una carcajada amarga y le asintió al vacio. Si, lucharía. Una y mil veces, la repuesta siempre sería si. Y maldecía que sea así.

Lucharía para demostrarles que aquel Sasuke que ellos conocieron murió el mismo día en que se dio cuenta que no podía vivir con el tormento de ver morir a sus padres y no poder hacer nada por ellos. No pudo protegerlos a los seis años y no los pudo vengar a los doce. Solo le quedaba entrenarse y probar una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo pida clemencia y descanso. Él ya no era Sasuke Uchiha, ninja activo de La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja...

_Mis ojos están secos, ya no lloran,_  
_pero quiero desahogarme de este peso que me controla._

... Ahora simplemente era un vengador, una sombra sin corazón y muerto por dentro en busca de un perdón que nunca obtuvo.

Perdón por no haber podido proteger aquello que él más amaba.

Perdón por haber sido débil y cobarde ante la imagen de su familia muerta a manos de aquel a quien él más admiraba.

Ahora es una sombre con un gran peso en la espalda y un gran remordimiento que consume poco a poco la humanidad que alguna vez tuvo.

_Y quizás sea verdad, ya no sé qué creer,_  
_quizá el amor no exista y me pregunto por qué creí en él._

Ya perdió mucho tiempo intentado fingir que pertenecía a la familia que se hacían llamar 'El equipo 7'. Él no encajaba allí y no podía entender cómo pudo soportar estar rodeado de un amor que no era suyo y no merecía. ¿Cómo pudo vivir seis años en una villa donde estaba latente el recuerdo de su masacrada familia? ¿Tan cínico era?

_Las promesas son mentiras, el silencio te escucha,_  
_el tiempo nos olvida, la vida es una continua lucha._  
_El paisaje cambia, ¿por qué no puedo pintarlo yo?;_  
_si sigo aquí es porque tengo un contrato con Dios._

Todavía trataba de recordar lo que pensaba en su niñez al verse rodeado de aquella gente que lo apreciaba y luego, al separarse de aquellos que eran su luz, volver a la casa donde los fantasmas de su familia rondaban el ambiente.

¿Por qué seguía vivo? ¿Por qué Itachi no lo mató junto con sus padres? ¿Lo dejo vivo para que el recuerdo lo atormentase cada vez que cerraba los ojos? ¿Para verlo sufrir, llorar todas las noches? ¿Para agonizar deseando a su madre que lo consolara o para que su padre lo dijera, alguna vez, que estaba orgulloso de él?

Sufrió extremo dolor a causa de un hermano que lo utilizo como un muñeco al cual tirar, maltratar y corromper. Solo después de muchos años, ahora en la actualidad, pudo comprender porque no le arrebataron la vida aquel funesto día. Tenía que ser un vengador, debía serlo. Era su destino.

En este preciso momento Sasuke Uchiha respiraba por el simple hecho de haberle entregado al diablo su alma. Su corazón latía con el único propósito de matar a su hermano mayor. Pero el trato con el Dios de la Muerte exigía mucho más. No solo su alma, también debía entregar su amor, a la felicidad, la dicha para bañarse en dolor, sufrimiento, desgracia y odio. Él le daba tiempo y Sasuke le ofrecía todo a cambio.

_Mis heridas no se sanan, pero sí se hacen más grandes._

¿Por qué quedarse en una aldea que, intentando cerrar sus heridas, las agrandaban al recordar lo que ya no tenía? Le querían brindar una familia y felicidad, pero no entendían que al querer darle eso, él recordaba que su familia y su felicidad fueron arrebatadas de la forma más cruel y sanguinaria.

_¡Tú no me entiendes, cállate, mírame, dime que sientes!_

¡Nadie me entiende! ¡Nadie nunca me quiso entender! ¡Todos me decían que el pasado quedaba allí, en el pasado! ¡Pero nadie entendía que el dolor estaba siempre presente, que cada vez que cierro los ojos la misma imagen vuelve una y otra vez! ¡Nadie lo sabia! ¡Nadie lo sospechaba!

El odio y dolor que experimentaba en este momento solo causo que el Chidori naciera sin ser consciente de ello. El Sharingan giraba violentamente en sus ojos con sed de venganza y las emociones que bañaban su cuerpo aumentaban su poder. Fijo su vista en la luz azul que emanaba su mano y sonrió sádicamente.

-¡Esto va por ti Itachi!- Y de un solo golpe elimino gran parte del bosque, quedando solo un gran espacio vacío, sin nada de vida a su alrededor.

Y en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que aquel desolado panorama estaba repleto de vida en comparación con lo que alguna vez tuvo dentro de sí. Su vida y las ganas y felicidad que sentía en cada poro de su piel se habían esfumado en un acto tan simple, rápido y mortal como lo fue, para Itachi, matar a todos sin importarle nada.

-Maldición- Susurró y cayó al suelo. Rendido por las emociones que dominaban todos sus actos. Maldito Itachi. Maldita Konoha. Maldito sea todo el mundo y más.

-¡Maldito yo!- Gritó y cayó al suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

_**-.-  
**_


End file.
